


Ethan and Norman

by Liza0111



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet Compilation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: A series of Ethan/Norman ficlets inspired by one word prompts.





	1. Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much, I swear I spend way too much time thinking about them. I hope you will like these ficlets! Leave a comment and say hi if you also like the ship!! <3

 

Norman always seems to be……cold. It honestly concerns Ethan sometimes, to see his partner shivering and sneezing so frequently, but the young FBI agent assures him it is not a big deal. “I’ll just bring an extra jacket.” The brown haired man smiles. Ethan knows Norman can take care of himself, but it is in his nature to worry.

 

A month later, when Ethan finally asks Norman to move in together with him and Shaun and Norman promptly agrees, the agent is shocked by the sheer number of blankets around the house. There are four on the couch, two on the chair of the dining table, and of course, way too many on the bed they are going to share. The heating of the house also seems a little higher than usual.

 

When Ethan catches the confused gaze of Norman, he only chuckles sheepishly. “I didn’t want you to get cold here.”

 

“I know how to fix that.” Norman smiles, wrapping his arm around Ethan and burying his face into his chest, feeling his body warmth through thin layers of clothing.

 

“This is better than any blankets.” He concludes.  

 

 

 


	2. Rest

Rest, Ethan Mars finds out, is something Norman Jayden needs a lot more of. Ever since the Origami Killer case got closed, and the two of them started dating, he has been more involved with the agent’s life. His irregular sleeping schedule is one of the things that the father consistently frowns upon.

 

“Norman, you should take it easy. You just solved one of the most difficult cases in the country, at least give your body some time to rest.” Ethan knows how much time and effort the young agent put into putting away the Origami killer in order to save his son. He is grateful for what he has done, but he also feels tremendously guilty for all the danger this case put Norman through.

 

“I can’t. There is so much paperwork for this case, and……” Norman glances at Ethan hesitantly, he knows for a fact his boyfriend isn’t going to like this. “My boss just sent me another case. I need to look over it before work tomorrow.”

 

Ethan groans. At this point he is contemplating kidnapping this special agent of the FBI himself in order to drag him away from work. He can probably hold the police off for a while, he has got experience running away from them now. It wouldn't be the first time he has been called a kidnapper. His lips twitches at this humorless joke. He wonders how many years of prison he is looking at for kidnapping a federal agent. Might be worth it. They can go to Cancun for a week or something.

 

It is when Ethan finds Norman nearly passed out on the floor in his studies one day that he thinks to himself he really can’t take it anymore. There are two bottles of five hours energy drink on the floor. Ethan decides he is officially banning this item from his household. “No more working, Norm.” Despite the agent’s protest, Ethan removes the ARI glasses from his face and places them on the table. “And we are going to take a nap.” Taking the brunet’s hand firmly yet gently, the architect leads him into the bedroom.

 

“I am not _that_ tired.” Norman decides to give up after hearing how much he resembles a petulant child. He is sure he looks about as unconvincing as he can be. Heaving a small sigh, he climbs in bed next to his partner, who is watching him with an approving smile. “Wake me up in 30 minutes?” The agent puts his head down on the fluffy pillow, within seconds he already feels drowsy and sleepy. He has never been good at refusing Ethan anything anyway, of course it would play out this way.

 

“Can’t promise you that, dear.” Ethan pecks him on the lips softly. “I need you to sleep as much as you can.”

 

 

 

Norman ends up waking up seven hours later, it is pitch black outside the window, and Ethan looks like he can’t be any prouder of him. “Good morning, sunshine.” The father wastes no time in giving him his “morning kiss.”

 

“God, it’s dinner time already, Ethan, and I am so behind on work......” Norman whines softly, mumbling against Ethan’s lips. However, he can’t help but to smiles and kisses his lover back.

 

 


	3. Danger

 

“So, you are saying, you were handcuffed to the steering wheel of a car, and then the car was dropped into a crusher, to kill you.” Sitting on the bed across from his boyfriend, Ethan’s expression is nothing short of horrified, a clear juxtaposition to the calmness of the FBI profile.  

 

One evening, Ethan asks Norman exactly how he figured out Scott Shelby was the Origami, and the details he receives are almost a little too much to bear.

 

“Yeah, but I made it out okay. His death was really gruesome though.” Norman frowns at the unpleasant imagery of Mad Jack's crushed up body flashes across his mind. That is surely something he would like to forget.

 

“And then you went to Blue Lagoon to find Paco, where you fought Scott Shelby in disguise, and he tried to stab you with a katana.” Ethan continues, clearly unsettled by Norman’s narrative.

 

“He didn’t get me that bad, I got a few cuts and I bandaged myself up when I got home.” Norman shrugs a little, “I am glad I went. It gave me the clue that led to Scott Shelby and Shaun’s whereabouts.”

 

“After that you came to the old warehouse, where you fought with him on a moving conveyor belt, and you nearly fell into an industrial grinding machine.” Ethan says weakly, just hearing about what Norman had to go through during his investigation of this case is nearly giving him a heart attack. “Norm……this is too many near death experiences.”

 

“Ethan Mars, I am pretty sure whatever I had to deal with wasn’t nearly as bad as what you were forced to do.” Norman gazes into Ethan’s blue eyes and gives his hand a light squeeze. Scott Shelby’s sadistic trials were a nightmare, and Ethan survived it. Norman can’t even imagine how terrible that must have been……His heart aches at the sight of Ethan’s pinky finger. It was so unfair, Ethan doesn’t deserve any of the suffering that was put on him.

 

“I know, I know……” Ethan sighs, opening his arms to pull Norman into his embrace, his arms wrapping tightly around the young agent protectively.

 

 

“It’s just I almost lost you before I got the chance to love you, and that’s a really scary thing to think about.”


	4. Comfort: Side N

 

The house is completely silent. Norman closes the door behind him slowly and locks it as quietly as he can, exhaustion clearly reflected on his features.

 

He had volunteered to stay late to finish the rest of the paperwork for a case he worked on tonight and it ended up taking a lot longer than he anticipated. He texted Ethan letting him know he won’t be back in time for dinner, which is something he tries to avoid as much as possible. He cherishes every second spent with Ethan and Shaun.

 

His boyfriend is understanding as usual, reminding him not to overexert himself because he knows Norman is a serious workaholic. The text messages spread a sort of warmth in his heart. He can’t really recall the last time he has been taken care of like this by someone else. But now it is a common occurrence after since he started dating Ethan Mars.

 

Norman checks in with Ethan and Shaun’s room before heading to the bathroom to shower, relieved to see both the father and son soundly asleep. After what the Mars’ have been through, Norman can’t help but to be a little overprotective of the duo. He would die before letting anyone lay a hand on Ethan or Shaun ever again.

 

After drying off his hair, the agent tries to slip into bed next to Ethan without awaking his partner. Although he hardly made any noise in the process at all, he feels an arm wrapping around his waist as soon as he settles in bed. “Ethan……sorry, did I wake you up?” Norman turns around and inquires softly, his tone apologetic.

 

“No……it’s just……I sleep better when you are here……” Ethan’s voice is heavy with sleep, eyes gazing at him blearily, yet there is a hint of tenseness to him. It must be the nightmares. Norman knows Ethan is still struggling with anxiety issues and constantly have dreams that force him to relive the most horrifying moments of his life. The brunet feels his chest constricting painfully; it is never easy to see your loved ones suffer.

 

“Here. Come here, darlin’.” Norman whispers tenderly, pressing Ethan’s body closer to his own and hugging him firmly. “I am not going anywhere, Ethan.”

 

The architect snuggles softly against Norman, his arms holding onto him like he is afraid he’d disappear. Norman places an affectionate kiss on Ethan’s forehead, his hand gently rubbing the father’s back to sooth him. There are spots he knows that can quickly help his lover relax. Ethan sighs contently and closes his eyes. “Thank you, Norm……”

 

“I am right here, always.” Norman smiles softly and ruffles Ethan’s hair. Ethan rarely acts this clingy to him and asks for comfort from him. He tries his best to stay strong, especially for his son, but Norman really wants him to know that it is alright for him to have his own needs. “Get some sleep, okay?”

 

Ethan nods and within seconds Norman can sense he has fallen back to sleep. Surrounded by his lover’s body heat, Norman finds himself in a state of serenity. After all these years of drifting around from state to state, he has finally found his place. _He is home._

 


	5. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are in love and im crying

 

Ethan wakes up in his bed with his arms wrapped tightly around Norman. It takes him a brief moment to recall exactly what happened last night, and he can’t resist from grinning at the thought.

 

After much hesitation and second guessing, the father finally worked up the courage to ask the FBI agent to be his boyfriend last week. It shouldn’t be as hard as it was, because they were already acting pretty much like a couple prior to his profession of love to Norman, but he had wanted to make it official. With trembling hands, he held the agent close and asked the question he should have asked months ago.

 

Norman’s reaction to being asked out by him was utterly adorable. The brown haired man turned bright red and he was too shy to even look at him in the eye. Despite being rather composed most of the time as an FBI agent, Norman is rather easily flustered whenever he is with the man. Ethan could tell he really took Norman by surprise, and when the profiler finally recovered from the initial shock, his lips had formed the warmest smile Ethan Mars had ever seen and nodded at him.

 

To be frank, Ethan can’t really believe just how much his life has changed ever since he has met Norman. For the first time in years, he finally feels like he can see a semblance of hope over the horizon. There are still days where things are particularly difficult, but his relationship with Shaun has strengthened, and he knows no matter what happens, he still has his lover by his side.

 

It is embarrassing just how much he feels like a teenager all over again, and his heart is overflowing with joy with how much Norman is reciprocating his feelings. After all these years of feeling like the biggest fuck-up in the world, Ethan just can’t quite wrap his brain around how Norman loves him so much. After everything that has happened, after all that self-blame and self-hatred, having someone who returns his love feels like a beautiful miracle.

 

Shaun is with Grace for the weekend. Norman finished his work ahead of time and drove from D.C. to Philadelphia without making a single stop on the way. Neither Ethan nor Norman are into going out on fancy dates, and their date night ended up consisting of pizza, beer, and old movies.

 

Surprisingly no one, Norman doesn’t handle his alcohol well. The federal agent was already tipsy after merely two beers, and Ethan was thoroughly endeared by how clingy and affectionate his boyfriend got when he was drunk. Norman had a goofy grin on his face and wouldn’t stop telling how much he liked him. Neither of them were paying much attention to the movie anyway, and he is pretty sure they fell asleep on the bed while making out and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

 

Norman is still asleep with his back against Ethan’s chest. The architect holds his boyfriend tighter, burying his face in his hair. Norman always smells good. He is picking up a faint hibiscus scent and he thinks it suits Norman rather nicely. A thought passes through his mind quickly and his lips curve into a bashful smile. If Norman moves in with him one day, will they share the same shampoo too?

 

He wants to kiss Norman so badly but he doesn’t want to wake him up. Thankfully his dilemma doesn’t last long; he hears a soft yawn from his boyfriend and Norman stirs, turning his head towards him to give him a sleepy smile. “Mornin’, Ethan.”

 

“Good morning, Norm.” Ethan returns the smile and kisses Norman on the lips, exactly the way he wanted to. “You don’t have a hangover, do you?” He teases lightly, chuckling when Norman huffs.

 

“I am not that bad with alcohol……” Norman protests unconvincingly, and begins to smile too when he hears Ethan’s good-nature laugh. He really loves his boyfriend wholeheartedly, and it is rare to see the absence of worry and pain on Ethan’s face.

 

“You said you don’t have to go back to D.C. till Monday?” Ethan is running his fingers through Norman’s hair, which is currently an absolute mess. His boyfriend has terrible bed hair and it always sticks out in different directions.

 

“Yeah, my superior doesn’t need me back for this weekend.” Norman hums, delighted by Ethan’s touch. “I mean, there is always work I can start on early……”

 

“Stay, then.” Ethan pulls Norman closer to him, his tone shows a renewed type of enthusiastic, full of newfound eagerness that the FBI agent has not seen before. “We can go wherever you want, stay, Norm.”

 

“But I didn’t bring a change of clothes or anything with me…..” Norman begins, and he lets out a surprised gasp when he feels warm lips on his neck. “Ethan Mars, are you trying to give me hickeys?” His hand travels up to his neck to cover up the spot, his tone incredulous. “People are going to see when I go to work－”

 

“Let them see then.” Ethan grins at him once more, and Norman can’t help but to curse at just how handsome Ethan is. “You can borrow my clothes. They might be a little small for you but it’ll be fine.”

 

Norman feels his cheeks heating up at Ethan casually implied he would be comfortable with making their relationship public. That’s something he hasn’t considered before. Everything is still so new between them and he doesn’t want to rush things. But one thing that he is absolutely sure of is that he is head over heels for Ethan Mars.

 

“Stay for me, Norm?”

 

As if he can ever say no to those beautiful blue eyes. Norman cups Ethan’s face and kisses him hard with his whole heart.

 

 

 

“Yes, I’ll stay, Ethan.”

 

 


	6. Birthday: N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST 2 WEEKS LATE BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORMAN OUR SWEETEST FBI MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love Northan!!!!!!!!!!! So much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE NORMAN HAD THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!!!!! HE DESERVES THE BEST

“You really don’t have to get me anything” is what Norman has been saying to Ethan ever since the day the architect found out about his birthday. The father smiles and nods, reassuring him over and over again that he isn’t going to make any large purchases if the agent doesn’t want any gifts. But as a profiler employed by the FBI, it is no surprises that Norman doesn’t miss the playful glint in Ethan’s eyes when he makes his promises to him.

 

 _He is definitely up to something._ Norman groans. Well, he trusts Ethan anyway.

 

Months passes and the FBI agent forgets about that little mischievous smile plastered on Ethan Mars’s face when he told him about his birthday. He wakes up the morning of August 14 to his boyfriend’s loving kisses and he giggles in Ethan’s arms. “Happy birthday, honey.” The older man grins at him and gives him one last kiss on the forehead before getting out of bed. Norman is practically melting due to Ethan’s affection. He supposes he doesn’t mind this.

 

Ethan makes chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, which is Norman’s favorite. Shaun also loves it. The couple lingers a few moments longer than usual at the door when Norman is about to leave for work. “You sure you don’t want to call in sick?” Ethan mumbles against his mouth as he presses Norman against the wooden door. “I can’t remember when is the last time you took a day off, Norm, and it’s your birthday today……”

 

“I am not going to lie to get out of work.” Norman chuckles lightly and gives Ethan’s hand a slight squeeze. Despite obtaining a degree in psychology with honors, Norman is actually terrible at lying. He has a tendency to feel guilty and self-conscious whenever he is not telling the truth. “I’ll see you tonight, Ethan.”

 

Ethan seems like he wants to make an objection to Norman’s decision, but ultimately he respects and values the profiler’s decision, especially in regards to his dedication to his work. One of the qualities he admires the most about his lover is how driven and determined he is. “Have a nice day at work.” Ethan looks somewhat lonely and that almost drives Norman to the point of considering picking the option suggested by his boyfriend, but he promises himself he will just try to finish work as soon as possible and come home early to him. Ethan gently removes his hand from Norman’s face and the federal agent already misses his partner’s touch instantly.

 

Work goes surprisingly well for the day. Norman even has a little time for himself as the precinct is particularly calm today. He ponders over the oddity of having people waiting for him at home. The idea of having a home without having to travel all over the country itself is bizarre enough to him and took a while for him to get used to.  Now he lives with his boyfriend and a kid that looks up to him constantly. He thinks of Ethan’s sweet smile as he eats his lunch (which is also prepared by Ethan) at his desk. Not even Carter Blake can ruin his good mood.

 

He returns home to Ethan’s happy embrace. Shaun is beaming at him from the living room. Being the good kid he is, he already finished his homework before Norman gets home. Norman grins as Shaun tells him about school today, what he learned in class and what funny jokes his friends told him during recess.

 

After dinner Ethan brings out a cake. He looks at Norman sheepishly before admitting that he did want to make a homemade cake, but the result was unfortunate so he had to go out and that’s how they ended up with a store bought cake on the dining table. Norman can’t mind less. He wouldn’t even mind eating Ethan’s failure of a cake.

 

After dessert and the table has been cleared, Ethan takes Norman by the hand and brings him to his office. Habits of being a profiler kicks in and Norman can clearly tell Ethan is excited by whatever he is about to show him. Not waiting to ruin the surprise, Norman smiles and complies when Ethan asks him to close his eyes before turning on the light.

 

“Alright, you can open your eyes now.”

 

At Ethan’s joyous request, Norman opens his eyes. For a second, he thinks he is looking at another one of Ethan’s drawings for his work projects, but after a brief moment of studying the painting, the agent soon realizes why it is unique.

 

“This……this is exactly what I said my dream house would look like.” He whispers in disbelief. Ethan is grinning ear to ear at his discovery. Norman approaches the canvases sitting in the middle of the room slowly, laying his eyes on every detail created by Ethan’s masterful hands. “The backyard, the room layout, the kitchen, you remembered……” He turns his gaze to the older man standing next to him. The architect is wearing an expression of pride in his work.

 

“I took note of all the times you told me what you wanted your house to look like. I know you didn’t want me to spend money on your birthday, so I did this instead.” Ethan puts his arms around Norman’s waist and kisses him on the cheek. “One day I will make your dream house a reality for you, Norm.”

 

“You are so……God, I love you so much.” Norman can feel the heat on his face but he can’t stop smiling at all. Ethan’s capabilities of being romantic and thoughtful is more than anything he can possibly imagine. This gift must have taken him a while considering he had to envision every aspect of what Norman wants in a house. His heart is full of warmth knowing just how much Ethan cares. Placing his hand on Ethan’s shoulder, he kisses him lovingly. “Thank you……it’s the best birthday gift I have ever gotten.”


	7. Birthday: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LATE TOO IM SORRY ETHAN I HAD TO!!!! GO TO SCHOOL AND STUDY   
> I LOVE NORTHAN SO MUCH!!!!! I HOPE ETHAN HAS A GREAT BDAY

“I am so sorry……I really wanted to take that day off but my boss is sending me to Portland for a case……”

 

Even without seeing the federal agent’s face, Ethan can clearly discern the obvious traces of frustration and guilt from Norman’s voice. He smiles a little and shakes his head.

 

“It’s alright, Norm. It’s really not a big deal.”

 

“But it’s your birthday!” Norman protests, his tone nearly coming to a whine. “I swear they could have sent someone else, it’s not like I am the only criminal profiler in the department……”

 

“But you are their best. Of course they would send you.” Ethan replies gently without a second thought. Norman is silent on the other side of the phone. “Really, don’t worry about it. I don’t usually do much for my birthday anyway. Besides, we can still celebrate when you get back.”

 

“I am so sorry……” Ethan imagines Norman is probably dropping his head low with a deep frown on his face. It’s an adorable look that always makes Ethan want to cup Norman’s face and kiss him properly every time he sees it. “I wish I can be there……I mean……” His voice suddenly turns into a whisper out of shyness. “It is the first birthday of yours since we started dating……I wanted to do something special for you.”

 

“It’s the thought that counts.” Ethan can feel his face heating up a bit, but that sensation is nothing compared to the warmth he feels in his chest. “Plus, everything is special with you.” He expresses sincerely, and effectively gains thirty seconds of silence in return before Norman recovers from his embarrassment from Ethan’s sweet words. 

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Norman pauses before hastily adding, “I love you, Ethan.” 

 

“I love you too, take care and have a safe trip.” 

  
  
  
  


He doesn’t really really have any special requests for his birthday. He is content with just being able to relax for the day. Of course, he wants Norman to be here, too, but he understands how busy a special agent of the Bureau must be. Shaun gives him a big hug first thing in the morning as soon as he wakes up, along with a hand drawn birthday card that melts Ethan’s heart. 

 

After dropping Shaun off at school, Ethan returns home to a few text messages from friends and colleagues. Even Grace made a point of sending him a birthday card. They have been on much better term after the Origami Killer case closed. 

 

Ethan checks his phone throughout the day occasionally, shifting away the tiny bubble of disappointment when he doesn’t see a new message from a certain FBI profiler that is currently miles away from him.  _ ‘He must be busy.’ _ He tells himself as he slides his phone back in his pocket.  _ ‘Surely, he’ll call when he is finished with work.’ _

 

He goes and picks up Shaun from his school, and the father and son goes to Ethan’s favorite diner to celebrate. Shaun wants to have blueberry waffles and vanilla milkshake for dinner and Ethan makes no objection to that. He catches himself staring at the empty space next to him as he sits down. Normally, Norman would be the one sitting there when they go out for dinner. Their hands would brush against each other when Norman reaches for the pepper, or their shoulders would touch gently, if Norman is feeling particularly giddy for their date he might even hold Ethan’s hand for a few minutes……

 

“Dad? Dad!” Ethan blinks. Shaun is staring at him with a mischievous beam. “Are you thinking about Norman?”

 

“Well……” Lying is bad, or so he taught his son. Ethan coughs while shifting his gaze to the window, avoiding eye contact with his twelve year old child. “Perhaps.”

 

“He is probably missing you too.” Shaun giggles, not wanting to miss the rare chance to tease his father. “He acts just like you when you are out of town, he thinks I don’t notice.”

 

“Alright, alright, enough about me and Norman. Here are your waffles.” Ethan is relieved to see their waitress coming to the table with their food. Shaun really is growing up so fast. 

  
  
  


Ethan debates whether he should go to bed early that night, but ultimately decides to indulge himself with some late night television for once. Ever since the Origami Killer case was over, he has thrown himself into constant work and learning to become a better father. He wants to build a secure life for his family, which now includes the FBI agent who took part in saving his son’s life. 

 

It is a little past 9pm when he hears the ringing of the doorbell. Confused, he walks over to his door and pulls it open, and his mouth drops at the sight of Norman Jayden standing before him. 

 

“Norman?” He whispers in disbelief. “How……I thought you weren’t coming back to the east coast for another two days.”

 

“I uh, finished solving the case early.” Norman smiles at him sheepishly. His usual gelled hair is falling over his forehead in soft curls, there are obvious dark circles under his eyes, and his suit is a wrinkled mess. The man looks like he hasn’t slept for the past 3 days, but his beautiful green eyes are glowing with joy, most likely due to his success at surprising Ethan. In his hands, he is holding a bouquet of roses, a pizza box and a grocery bag. “I am sorry I missed most of today……but I bought flowers, pepperoni pizza, and beer. I figured we can spend the last three hours of your birthday rewatching that weird sci-fi movie you love so much,” Leaning against the doorframe, Norman has a goofiest grin on his face despite the fact that he looks like an absolute mess. “......And if we have time left, maybe we can make out on the couch?”

 

“You are…...really full of surprises.” Walking closer to the man, Ethan chuckles and seals their lips together softly, leading Norman into the house with a big smile on his face. “And yes, that sounds absolutely amazing.” 

  
  
  
  



	8. Blood

 

 

Norman truly loathes the feeling of blood seeping down his throat from his frequent nosebleeds. The metallic taste that lingers on his tongue. The added difficulty to breathe. He hates all of it.

 

He jolts awake in the middle of the night, exhausted to find out that his nosebleed has once again left a trail of blood down his face. To make matter worse, he is accompanied by all the terrible symptoms of withdrawals: headache, lightheadedness, and nausea.

 

The agent curses under his breath, instinctively wiping the blood off with the back of his hand and feeling a pang of disgust with himself. Ever since he started his detox process, things have been rough with his recovery. He can’t remember how many pillowcases he has ruined already, now adding another one to the count. Norman struggles to get out of bed so he can go to the bathroom to clean his face, but the dizziness causes him to lose his balance and falls right on top of the person sleeping right next to him—his current lover, Ethan Mars.

 

Naturally, Ethan opens his eyes to the sudden weight fallen on him and the commotions. Still half asleep, he subconsciously reaches out to steady the slim body above him. “Norm……? You alright?”

 

“E-Ethan, I am so sahry……” Norman attempts to play it cool to avoid alarming the older man, but he can feel more blood flowing down his nose and he is starting to panic. “I-I need to get up, the blood……” He tries getting up again, but his limbs have decided to work against him at this very moment as his nausea worsens. He weakly claps his hand over his mouth to make sure he doesn’t end up puking on Ethan.

 

The keyword “blood” pushes Ethan’s mind to full alert. Now completely awake, he sits up and holds Norman in his arms. “I got you, baby.” He grabs a few tissues from the nightstand and begins cleaning Norman’s face gently. Not having the strength to do anything other than leaning against Ethan and letting him take care of everything, Norman bites down hard on his bottom lip. He can feel the tears welling up in his eyes out of frustration. He is tired of feeling sick and weak and bothering the man he loves the most every night. He can’t even do the simplest task for himself. There is not a single thing that is a bigger nuisance to Ethan than him right now. “Ethan, I can do it…...I don’t want to get blood on your shirt.” Norman chokes out, voice clearly cracked and broken. He wishes he can be a little less pathetic, but he seems to be heading towards the opposite direction every day.

 

“This is nothing.” Ethan replies firmly, putting another tissue paper to Norman’s nose to stop the bleeding. “Norman, you are in pain right now, how is a shirt my priority?” He sighs softly, his hand caressing the back of Norman’s head. “Close your eyes, it might help with the dizziness.”

 

He tries to hold it back. He really does. But there really isn’t a whole lot of strength left in him and Norman releases a sob against Ethan’s chest. He just wants to get better, and he is terrified that he never will. Every waking moment is pain. Ethan hears his cries, he surely does, because Norman instantly feels the grip around him tightens. But Ethan also knows what he needs right now isn’t words, so he gives him time to recollect himself, time to cry out all the frustration.

 

They stay in that position for a brief while, until Norman’s crying lowers in volume and ceases eventually. Norman raises his head. He can’t see Ethan’s expression in the dark, but he can feel the love and concern through his embrace. “I am sahry for waking you up……”

 

“You never have to feel sorry for any of this, Norm.” Ethan wipes away the tears on Norman’s face, kissing him softly on the forehead. “You are so strong for dealing with this every day, it will get better, I promise……”

 

“Thank you……” He whispers, gripping Ethan’s shirt for comfort. “I think…...the bleeding stopped.”

 

“Good, let’s try to get you some sleep.” Ethan smiles and leans back on the bed, arm still around Norman. “Wake me up if you feel sick or need anything, okay?”

 

“Okay……” Norman can feel the desire for sleep claiming him now that his body has calmed down. He and Ethan both got less than two hours of sleep so far so it's only normal. “Good night, Ethan……”

 

“Good night, Norm.”

 

Before he drifts off to sleep, the last thing on his mind is how good it feels to be in Ethan’s arms. To feel protected and loved.

  
  


 

 

Norman wakes up to the sound of birds chirping outside their window. The room is bright with sunlight, meaning it’s definitely past 7am. He shifts his body slightly and raises his head to take a look of his boyfriend who is still asleep next to him. Sure enough, there is a huge blood stain over Ethan’s white shirt where Norman’s head was leaning against last night. It’s going to be difficult to clean off.

 

His head feels much better after the much needed sleep, and he actually feels well rested for once. Norman notices how Ethan’s arms are still around his waist and a smile touches his lips. Deciding to savor this moment a little bit longer, he closes his eyes. He knows it will take time for his body to adjust to life without the drug that he was so very used to, but he thinks he will manage. Because he got something that is so much more pleasant and precious to replace Triptocaine, a substance that is sweeter than anything else in this world—the love of Ethan Mars.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will literally never stop loving them


	9. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly nsfw

Norman had been put in dangerous situations. Tough situations. Situations where he felt like the whole world was crashing down on him with the amount of stress he had to endure from his job. But he never gave up.

 

No matter how dire it was, no matter how much pain he was in, he thought of one person and one person alone.

 

He needed to go back. He had to. Because he knew the man named Ethan Mars would be there waiting for him, and he would hug him so tight like he never wanted to see him leave again.

 

Norman lived for those moments. The way Ethan’s hands gently roamed over his body to check if he had gotten any injuries. The way his fingers threaded through his hair with all the affection in the world. The way he held Norman’s hands and brought them closer to his mouth for a kiss. “Welcome home.” He’d said.

 

He wouldn’t normally describe Ethan as a possessive person, but the way he held him every time he was back, it made his face blush bright red. And when it is later at night, after Shaun had gone to bed? Those hands do more than merely holding onto him. They left marks on his skin, slightly sore to the touch but only made his body feel even hotter.  For such a gentle person, Ethan Mars definitely had an astonishing strength that he didn’t show off to anyone else. Norman would cry out for him, over and over again like a prayer.

 

Afterwards, they would lay together in their warmth. Norman usually fell asleep quickly, but not before he had gotten all the kisses he wanted from Ethan. Once again he would feel those strong arms around him, protective and tender. “My beautiful, you are gorgeous, so gorgeous……” His thumb brushed against Norman’s soft lips, blue eyes gazing at him in awe. Norman was engulfed by passion. He would willingly die for Ethan Mars.

 

And right before he dozed off, he remembered holding Ethan’s hand. It made him feel safe. It was right there where his heart belonged.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are very gay


End file.
